


Mesmerize

by Not_You



Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Biting, Character Study, Gags, Jealousy, M/M, Orgasm Delay, POV Alternating, Rope Bondage, old fic, only a little, sort of character study if you squint anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: The prompt is lost to time, but there is some Moloch/Nite Owl I action.





	Mesmerize

It's goddamn humiliating how much he loves the gag. It presses his tongue down and makes his jaw ache the way Moloch's cock does, and lets him be as loud as he wants. Which is very loud, which is why his ex-nemesis had suggested it in the first place. He shouts around it as Moloch bites the join of his inner thigh and his torso, teeth sharp. One foot kicks like the hind paw of a trapped animal, but the ropes keep him from moving much. Moloch grins up at him, his mesmerist's eyes alight, the points of his ears making him look demonic. Locking eyes with Hollis, like this is one of his magic tricks, he runs the tip of his tongue up the side of his aching cock, making him whine helplessly, the high, desperate sound barely muffled.

_Nite Owl has no idea how beautiful he is and neither does Hollis, and the thought makes Moloch's heart twist painfully in his chest. Any diminutive of his given name would make Hollis think of that bastard Blake, and Moloch has always preferred his self-chosen appellation anyway. He especially likes to hear it in the soft, broken tones of Hollis's voice after he's been kept on the edge for an hour. He bites him just below one hipbone and feels the groan vibrating in his chest. His lips are stretched around the gag, which is a ball of smooth, polished wood, already dented many times over by Hollis's teeth. The straps are black leather and the rope is silk. Moloch prefers to inflict pain on purpose, after all._

Hollis has always liked teeth, and the hard, leonine way Moloch bites, as if he could devour him alive always makes Hollis melt. The burning from the really deep ones crawls under his skin and makes him completely crazy. He thrashes against the ropes, desperate for friction and always denied as Moloch leaves pornographic marks along his inner thighs and digs his nails into Hollis's back, making him whimper and stare down at him pleadingly. He makes a half-hearted effort to tug his arms free, knowing that he won't be able to. Never once in their entire acquaintance has Hollis escaped from Moloch's ropes of his own account, or without the aid of some convenient edge.

_He's ready to beg, now. Lovely as that will be, Moloch isn't sure how much of it he'll be able to listen to before he gives in. He never would have believed how much Hollis likes to get fucked. In his darker moods he's sure it's because it's the one damn thing Sally couldn't be doing for him, but damned if he's going to complain about any of it. About the perpetually surprised look on Hollis's face when he first pushes into him, or the way he always clamps down almost painfully and then relaxes all over, or the little sobbing noises he makes when Moloch has his face pressed into the pillow, fucking him fast and deep. Moloch sighs and slithers up his body to sink his teeth into his neck._

"Do you want me to fuck you, Hollis?"

He always blushes, no matter how many times Moloch asks, and he nods now, eyes wide. He's acutely aware of how ridiculous he looks, his hair a complete mess and drool on his chin. Moloch smiles and wipes Hollis's mouth as though reading his thoughts and kisses the spot where the leather is starting to chafe. He whimpers and squirms when Moloch gently reaches between his spread legs and trails the threat of his sharp fingernails through the lube he had carefully rubbed in what seems like forever ago. He unbuckles the gag with his other hand, and Hollis mewls as Moloch kisses him hard. 

_He has one finger halfway inside him before Hollis can even really get started, purring at the feel of that tight heat. But he makes himself hold back as Hollis squeezes him and pleads for more, rocking his hips. He's babbling already, and he doesn't come to a full stop when Moloch kisses him again. Two more fingers sliding deeper make him quiver and whine, yanking at the ropes that restrain his arms, so hard that he's lightly smearing precome on his own belly as he tries to force Moloch deeper._

"Please." He whimpers again, and he barely recognizes his own voice. "Oh god, _please_..." and he has the horrible feeling that he's going to cry, his eyes wide and his breath hitching in his chest. 

He aches inside in a way that's almost like hunger, and tries to hide his flushed face without much luck, succeeding only in turning it away and going a deeper red. He can feel it happening, and is suddenly thrown back to the first time Moloch ever made him blush, the tip of his tongue shamelessly caressing Hollis's ear, and one silk-gloved hand sliding up his thigh.

_He shudders and sinks his teeth into the crook of Hollis's neck, already sliding lube over himself, knowing that whatever Hollis can stand, he can't take much more of this. He nips his ear and murmurs to him in Russian, because he can't yet bring himself to tell Hollis that he loves him in English. He pulls his fingers out slowly, and replaces them with his cock almost before Hollis can whimper about it. He hushes him, holding him open and pushing all the way in._

He doesn't know what to call the sound he makes. It's almost a wail, and Moloch cuts it off with a kiss, pounding into him just the way he needs. He doesn't hesitate, doesn't tease, just nails Hollis to the mattress, and he finds that he can let his eyes roll back in his head and relax, and that Moloch won't stop. He's actually growling a little with effort, and biting his shoulders again and again, one hand sliding between them to wrap around his cock, making him groan.

_While there’s a lot to be said for drawing it out, there’s more to be said for Hollis’s deep, happy sounds, and the trusting way he offers himself up despite the ropes. Each bite makes him jump and tremble, and he moans helplessly as Moloch’s nails dig into his ass, lifting him slightly._

_He starts to babble some kind of warning, caught up in needing to last, and Moloch says, “Go ahead, I want to watch you come.” And that’s enough. Hollis obliges, eyes rolling back in his head as he shakes for a long time, the headboard creaking dangerously as the tries to free himself again, whimpering._

_“Wait.” Moloch snarls, and comes deep inside him, clinging to him, his face pressed to his chest. Hollis whines, and wraps around Moloch as soon as his limbs are free, nuzzling his hair and holding him close._

He has this stupid need to be comforted afterward, and he’s glad when Moloch comes back to himself enough to roll Hollis onto his side and press himself against his back, tenderly kissing the marks on his shoulders. When he speaks, it’s in Russian again, but it’s the tone that matters.


End file.
